Family Reunion-REWRITE
by TexGleek15
Summary: REWRITE of my story Family Reunion Hermione is 23 years old and is engaged to Draco Malfoy. Her mother is making her go to the family reunion, she hopes she can survive it without snapping and she still needs to tell her family about her engagement. This is going to be an interesting reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all so I know that some of y'all didn't like my last Family Reunion story, so I decided to rewrite it. Some aspects to the story with be the same while there will be changes. I hope y'all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Hermione has been invited to the Granger family reunion. It's been five years after the war and Hermione is 23. She is nervous about seeing her family again after eleven years. She also has to tell them about her fiancé.**

 **Side Note: Ron and Hermione never kissed nor dated.**

Hermione sighed as she looked at the letter on the counter in front of her. She had been making lunch for herself and her friends who were over, when the owl knocked on the window. That had been ten minutes ago, and she had already read the letter at least that many times if not more. She couldn't believe what her mother wrote. She was so focused on the letter that she didn't hear the person come in, or call her name. She definitely felt the hand on her shoulder though and quickly turned around and pulled out her wand ready to defend. She had been so preoccupied that she went back to her war instincts. Some things were harder to break than others. Relaxing when she recognized the person behind her she lowered her wand apologized, "I'm sorry Ron, I guess I was lost in another world."

Shrugging he sat down next to her and looked at her with worry, "You alright Mione? You've been in here a bit." Nodding her head Hermione quickly started gathering what she had come into the kitchen for, their food. Ron reached over and placed his hand on top of hers to stop her, "Don't just brush it off Mione. I've known you for twelve years I know when something is wrong with you." Sighing and sitting back down on the stool and looked at him, "My mum sent me a letter, telling me that she expected me to go my family reunion next month. I don't want to go, don't get me wrong I love my parents but the rest of my family is an absolute nightmare, except for my grandparents, one aunt and uncle, and one cousin."

Nodding his head, Ron stood up and started grabbing plates of food before turning to look at her, "You stay here, I'm sending in the future Mr. Granger, so you can tell him about this, because I know that if I don't you will never tell him." Laughing quietly at what Ron said, knowing it was true, Hermione continued to sit on her stool.

Looking back down at the letter Hermione sighed again at the thought of the family reunion. Hearing footsteps enter the room, she turned around and smiled at the man that entered. He came up to her and kissed her on the forehead before looking in her eyes, "What's wrong love? Weaselbee was pretty adamant that I come in here." Resting her head on his chest she answered her fiancé, "You know I never thought the day that you would call him that and mean it as a nickname and not an insult. Also, my mum sent me a letter telling me that she expected me to go to our family reunion next month. Your presence is not required though I would appreciate it if you did come with me."

Nodding his head, he agreed to go with her and then pulled her up to where she was standing and looking at him, "Of course I'm going with you love. Why wouldn't I?" Shrugging she looked at him, "I don't know. I just thought that you wouldn't want to deal with my crazy family. Especially since they are worse than pureblood elitists."

With a surprised look on his face, Hermione could read his facial expression clearly, 'Really?' Nodding her head, Hermione confirmed his question. "Really. They're worse than how you used to be."

"Wow. Now I really have to meet them. Did your mum say where the reunion was taking place?"

"Yeah, that's the funny thing, it's take place at The Serpent King hotel."

"Really?"

"Really. I told you they like the best of the best."

"Come on love let's go and join our friends before Weaselbee eats all of the food."

Laughing Hermione smacks his chest and scolds him, "Be nice Dray."

Smiling the pair walks outside hand in hand ready to rejoin their friends for the day of fun.

 **Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Helga Granger was annoyed all she wanted to do was gossip to her best friend and cousin Megan about the owner of the hotel, among other business, the Malfoy family and their very hot and very single son Draco. Instead her parents were making her wait with them for her stupid aunt, uncle, and annoying cousin. Man did she hate her cousin Hermione, the girl was a complete dork, with a bush full of curls, and two big font teeth. She also thought she was too good to come to the reunion since she hadn't been to one in years, ever since she started going to that ultra-secretive exclusive boarding school. So, Helga Granger hated her cousin. She was sitting down in a chair in the watching her parents converse with each other, quickly growing bored. She kept her attention on her phone that was in her hand, till she heard her father call out her uncle's name, "John! Jean! How great to see you!" Glancing up she saw her father hugging her uncle and then her aunt. Standing she plastered a smile on her face and walked over to greet them, "Aunt Jean, Uncle John it's great to see you again! Is Hermione not coming this year?" _please say no please say no_

Smiling at her niece Jean Granger answered her question, "Actually she is coming this year. She got held up at work, she should be here soon." Jean wasn't stupid she knew that Hermione didn't along with her cousins, but she felt that the girl should at least see them, people can change in 12 years. She turned when she heard the door open behind her. Walking into the hotel was her daughter and she looked slightly annoyed.

Helga Granger watched as a woman dressed to the nines walked into the hotel and immediately she was filled with jealously at how well dressed she was. Her jealously turned into confusion and then shock as the woman approached her family and greeted her aunt and uncle. The shock turned back into jealously as she realized it was her cousin Hermione. Where had her fuzzy haired, bucktoothed cousin gone? "Hermione?" she couldn't help but ask allowed thinking that there had to have been a mistake. This couldn't be her cousin, could it? Lo and behold it was because the woman turned towards her and answered, "Yes, hello Helga. It's nice to see you again."

Hermione knew that she had shocked not only her cousin but also her aunt and uncle when she walked in. She could see it on their faces as she walked up to her parents. Turning to her parents she heaved a little sigh, "You would think that they can survive a few days without me, but before I left I had to take care of a few things." Laughing quietly Jean placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "You know as the project manager you should have expected this." Nodding her head Hermione agreed with her mother, "I know I just figured that everything was going good. Shall we go and check in then?"

The family walked towards the front desk to check in with Helga's family in front of Hermione's. Eric Granger cleared his throat to gain the attention of the woman working behind the counter. Looking up the woman grinned and walked over to check in the family, "How can I help you today?" Rolling his eyes at the woman Eric answered in a condescending tone, "We're here to check in for our family's reunion. It should be under the name Granger." Confusing her giant smile at being around his important family, instead of recognizing the name Granger and seeing Hermione behind her cousin, he stood a bit taller. Quickly finishing the check in she handed the man his key card, "Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you're in room number 455. Miss Granger you're in room 354 and there is already some checked into your room it has three beds in the room." Nodding Eric Granger gestured for his wife and daughter to step aside so the other three could check in. Stepping forward John Granger smiled at the woman behind the counter, "Hello Lavender." The woman grinned at the man that was the father of her friend, "Hi Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Hermione, I'm assuming you three are here for the reunion as well?" Nodding her head Hermione stepped forward to greet the woman, "Yes we are. How is Seamus?" Clicking away on the computer to check she replied to her friend and her parents, "He's good, you know how he is. He set fire to water the other day!" Laughing at her friend Hermione could see it happening. Smiling at the trio she handed them their room cards, "Ok Mr. and Mrs. Granger you are in room 450 while Hermione you are in room 354 with your cousin and one other." Nodding Hermione took the key and turned to leave before turning back and inviting both Lavender and Seamus to her house next weekend for a barbeque. Turning towards the elevator she started towards it till she realized that Helga wasn't following her. Turning back, she gestured for her cousin to follow, "You coming, Helga?"

Nodding her head, she quickly followed her cousin into the elevator. Pressing the button for their floor Hermione stood and looked up at the numbers flashing over the door. Turning to her cousin Helga couldn't help but ask, "Where do you know the woman from?" Turning slightly Hermione glanced at her, before turning back to the front, "I know her from school, she was in my year. She was my roommate and her husband roomed with my two best friends." Grabbing her suitcase handle she quickly exited the elevator when it came to the third floor. Walking quickly to the room she used the room key to get in and stopped slightly in the room when she spotted her cousin Amber. "Amber!" she exclaimed seeing her favorite cousin. Startled by the loud shout the young woman on the middle bed looked up from the book she was reading to see her cousin. Jumping up with a huge grin on her face she tackled Hermione in a hug, "Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Smiling Hermione hugged her cousin back before pulling away and greeting the young woman, "Amber, I've missed you." Pulling away from each other they walked farther into the room and Hermione placed her bags on the bed closest to the door. Helga huffed and walked and placed her bags down on the last bed before heading out the door with a call over her shoulder, "I'm going out! I'll be back later!" The two girls heard the door slam and turned to look at each other before rolling their eyes.

Walking over to her bed to unpack Hermione started up a conversation with her cousin, "So Amber what have you been up to lately?" Shrugging and sitting on her bed the brunette looked over to her cousin, "Oh you know a bit of this, a bit of that. I finished my latest drawing, and I think you'll like it." Rolling her eyes at her cousin Hermione moved to take out the dress she would be wearing that evening, "I always like your drawings. You know I know someone who is an artist like you. We went to school together and he was always drawing, he's pretty good." Perking up at the sound of another artist she couldn't help but ask her cousin questions, "Really? What's his name? How old is he?"

Laughing quietly at her cousin she answered the questions that were thrown at her, "Yes really. His name is Dean and he is our age. I'll introduce you if you want after the weekend." Her mouth dropping open in shock Amber just gazed at her cousin, "Really?" Nodding in answer Hermione unzipped the bag to allow her dress some time to air out before dinner. Turning back, she caught sight of the amazed look on her cousin's face and followed her line of sight to the dress that was currently airing out. Pulling out some shirts to hang in the closet she lifted an eyebrow to her cousin, "What?" Hanging up her shirts next to her cousin's, she hears her answer, "Where did you get that dress Hermione it is beautiful." Smiling slightly, she turns from the closet and sits down the bed, "Thanks, my fiancé bought it for me." Raising her eyebrows at that confession Amber couldn't help the joking tone in her voice, "Fiancé huh? Tell me are we going to meet the man that has finally claimed your heart dear cousin?" Rolling her eyes at her cousin Hermione nodded her head, "Yeah he should be here tonight if not tomorrow. There was some business he needed to finish up." Nodding her head Amber continued her interrogation about the mystery fiancé till it was time for the two of them to get ready for dinner. By the time Amber finished getting ready, Helga had returned to the room. Seeing Hermione not dressed yet Helga couldn't help but make a barb at her, "Hermione I bet you don't even have a dress for tonight. How embarrassing, if even you did have a dress it couldn't compare to the one I'm wearing." Turning the blonde haired, pug nosed woman strutted into the bathroom and basically slammed the door. Rolling her eyes Hermione turned back to what she was doing before Helga came in. Finishing up with her hair, she started to do a light amount of makeup on her face. Finishing with that she turned her attention to her jewelry while talking lightly with Amber. Picking up her charm bracelet, a gift from Harry and Ron for her latest birthday, she slipped it on her wrist right as Helga reentered the room and Hermione had to stop herself from laughing. All she could of when looking at her was pink.

Her dress was pink, her purse was pink, her shoes were pink, her jewelry was pink, even her eyeshadow was pink. It wasn't a nice shade of pink either Hermione thought, it was hot pink. Taking their silence for admiration, Helga gave the pair of them a smirk and walked out of their room to head down to the ball room to meet the rest of their family. Rolling her eyes at her cousin once again Hermione turned back to her jewelry and put on the necklace that Draco had gotten her for her Christmas last year. Standing she walked over to the dress that was hidden from Helga's view and pulled it off the hanger. Slipping into the dress she looked at herself in the mirror, the top part was beaded and a little bit of lace through out the dress. It was fitted until the hips where it flared out gently to her feet. It was a sweetheart neckline with an A-line waist. Pulling the dress up slightly she inspected the wedge heels she was wearing and satisfied that everything looked alright with her shoes she dropped her skirt and looked at her whole reflection again. Draco the smarmy git, was right she did look good in dark green. Turning to look at Amber in her dark purple one strap floor length gown she questioned, "Ready?" Nodding Amber followed her cousin out the door and towards the elevator, she didn't know what was going to happen tonight she just knew that it was going to be interesting. Especially since Hermione wasn't the same shy girl from their childhood anymore and wouldn't take any of the crap that their other cousins sent her way. The Granger family was in for one heck of a weekend that was for sure.

 **Hey y'all I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! What do y'all think of the family so far, well the ones that have shown up at least?**


End file.
